


City Lights, Heavy Hearts

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Modern RoseGarden [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Ruby Rose-Branwen has big dreams to become a mechanical engineer despite the troubles from her health and background.Oscar Pine has big exceptions to become the next CEO of his family's company despite his underline fears.What happens when these two kids meet on a bus stop during the summer?
Relationships: Amber/Tukson (RWBY), Bartholomew Oobleck/Peter Port, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Cinder Fall/Adam Taurus, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Ilia Amitola/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold, Junior/Roman Torchwick, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, OC - Relationship, Original Character/Original Character, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Original Female Character(s), Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Sage Ayana/Scarlet David, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, Whitley Schnee/Original Female Character(s), Winter Schnee/Vernal, past Salem/Ozpin
Series: Modern RoseGarden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826494
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1: Bus stop🚎, heart stop❤️💚

Have every been in a big city? What is the first thing you see?

Lights  
——  
In Vale City, gigantic buildings storm the sky, fast cars compete with fast walking people. There was noises of clacking heels, car honks. Smells of coffee carts, flower stands and smoke from buildings. Among these things was a teenage girl walking around the blocks to a stop bus.

Said girl was petite, pale white skinned, 5’2 with wide, bright silver eye girl. She wore a red hood cape over her black shorts and red tank top.Her worn out black running shoes touched the streets of her home.

Her name is Ruby Rose-Branwen.

She on her way to the 45 bus to get to to the STEM Youth building.

It was late August.

Ruby had been chosen to go to a STEM convention where high school students who have an interest those subjects. Ruby’s soon to be chemistry and pre-calculus teachers recommended her and she got into the convention.

So now Ruby was walking to the bus stop to get there. Her family had other plans throughout the day. Luckily Marrow could pick her up after his last shift at the cafe he worked at.

Ruby reached the stop 5 minutes early so she started listing the the calculus formulas in her head that by the time the bus. There at the end of the street she noticed someone was standing near her.

A tan skinned tan, 4’9, dark brown hair and a freckled face.

He was beautiful.

“Hi” he croaked awkwardly.

Ruby stared at the bus spoke to him

“Hey” her voice soft and shy.

They both stood there in awkward silence until the bus rolled up. Both got on the bus and sat together.

Ruby got a good look at the boy overall outfit.

He wore a bright newly bought green polo shirt, brown shorts and new brown boots.

From his nervousness it seemed that he never been on a bus before.

“My name is Oscar and you are?”

“Name’s Ruby. I heading to the STEM Convention. You?”

“Same” He responded with a blush on his cheeks. 

The two spend the entire ride talking about each other.

Oscar went to the fancy private high school, Signal Academy. He had an older sister named Amber who was going to be a senior. He was going to be a Junior.

Ruby went to the public high school, Vale High. She has an older sister, twin brother and two little sisters. She was also a fellow soon to be a Junior.

They got off the bus and started walking to the building.

The two awkward but gifted people had an instant spark so to speak.

When they got there they split up into different ways.

Ruby saw Oscar go off to a 6’3, brown haired, teal eye man and pale white, white hair and light blue eyes boy. He looked around Oscar’s age.

Ruby went to check in and got her badge for the day. She looked around as saw lots of other kids. They were rich with their families and acting snobby toward each other. They had on rich people clothes.

Ruby ignored them, because like dad said. Someone may look happy doesn’t mean they are happy. And rich people are snobby.

Then the event started. Ruby was having a blast and when she got antsy she whirled a pen in her right hand.

A 6’1 dog Faunus with dark skin with greenish-blue hair and a pale white skin 6’2 human with black hair, specks of gray and pale red eyes entered toward the end. Marrow came with dad.

The last part of the event was to build anything you want. You have one hour.

Ruby was so hyper focus on her work that she did not see them until the buzzer ran out.

The other kids made mediocre stuff like space rockets and model bridges.

Ruby's invention was unconventional. She built propeller plane.

When the judges got to her they loved her model and were really impressed when she showed that it could fly by launching it into the air that almost reached the ceiling and flew right back to her.

To say everyone was impressed was an understatement. She won.

She saw her family and got hugs. Marrow brought her cookies from the cafe he worked. She devoured them when Oscar came up with his people.

“Congrats Ruby”

“Thanks” Her mouth was stuffed with chocolate chips ad quickly wiped her face 

“Are these your dads?” The white hair boy asked. Eyes narrowed in question with a raised eyebrow.

The three looked at each other and then laughed.

“No, I’m Qrow her dad. Marrow here is a close family friend.”

“Well this is Whitley and our chaperone, Clover.”

“Well nice to meet you all.”

The adults started talking and the kids exchange social media names.

The two parties went their separate ways.

They were taking Rosie Red, mom’s car. She was a cheap red SUV.

Marrow seemed to have blush on his face.

“So Mar, looks like you have strawberry powder on your face again”

“Be quiet little rose bird.” He said in a teasing and shy voice.

“I’m proud of you Petal. I just wish I could have see it all.” Voice slightly sad was laced with those words.

“It’s fine dad, you had a teacher’s meeting about the new school year. And it’s was fun except most of the rich kids.”

“Snobby”

“Rude and dismissive”

“Pretty much”

The three got in and drove the 20 minutes back to the curb.

When they got out, the Happy Huntress were walking around.

The Happy Huntress were an online news station that covered issues that mainstream media does not cover. They consist of Robyn Hill, May Marigold, Fiona Thyme and Joanna Greenleaf. The ladies recently hired a college named Forrest as an intern at their studio.

“Hey Rose, how was the thing” Robyn said and high five Ruby when she got out of the car.

“I won.” Ruby grinned

“She beat all of the other kids.” Qrow said in a proud but sad smile.

“Left them all speechless.” Marrow happily added, tail waging.

“Congrats, Rub. Hey maybe we do an interview with you about that.” May suggested after hugging her.

“I like that, how about in 3 days.”

“Sure thing, Miss engineer.” Joanna said fist bumping 

“Well ladies we’ll let you enjoy your day.”

They left the sidewalk and head into the small three bedroom apartment.

When entering the home, you saw to your left a black kitchenette with stickers of pink, red, black, ginger and violet.

To the right pictures of the family all over and childhood pictures drawn from 1st grade. Underneath a table with five plastic chairs that were decorated with different designs for each person.

Looking forward you saw a red used couch and with other furniture around it.

“Ruby!!” A flash of violet crashed into her.

A 5’0 light dark skinned, violet eyes and hair with silver tips. Came to hug her.

Clarissa Branwen-Smith, C, her littlest sister.

All four laughed.

“Hey spirit, how was it.” They both still on the floor. Ruby brushing back her hair.

She had an appointment with something she did not want to talk about it.

“Good, what did you do?”

“I won.”

“That so cool.”

“Come on, girls get up now.”

Ruby was letting C, lead her to the living room.

She always had a way to make her smile.

She looked as the sun go down and knew her family were coming back soon.

The first thing she saw when the night was taking over was....

A street light 💡 go on.


	2. Part 2: Green is a way of life 💰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is being rich really better ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Todrick Halls’ “Green”, from Straight Outta Oz  
> “They want that green money  
> But the, the green lies  
> And the grass ain't greener on the other side”

They say money is the best thing to have in the world. To be successful is to have lots of money.

Well to me that’s not fully true.

My name is Oscar Pine, only living biological child of Ozpin Pine. My dad.

My mom died from cervical cancer when I was about two years old. She was a wonderful woman from what I have been told by my relatives and those who knew her. People say that I look just like her and got my freckles from her. I often have vivid dreams of her and another lady.

Her only living relative is her sister, my aunt, Josie. She lives on a farm in Mistral. I go over there during the summer. She has chosen to be child free and not get married in her when she was 20. I like visiting her farm, the farm work is relaxing. I actually just came back from her home a few days ago.

My older sister, Amber. She’s great. Popular, kind and all round good person. Love her to bits, even though she can be annoying at times. But hey what type of siblings don't?

My dad on the other hand... I do not see him as much. He is always either in meetings or business calls. His parents see me more than him. And I live with him.

His ex-wife, Salem is crazy. She has been trying to him back for the past two decades. She pushes her child Cinder to hangout with us. And well she is , controlling, at best.

It’s hard being a rich kid because of the expectations from you. They see you as an object opposed to a person, but I guess it is easier to see people objectively than subjectively.

You have to be smarter, harder, faster, and stronger at the same time.

I am usually put in a limousine for anywhere I go. However I wanted to take the bus. Like a normal kid.

It was both fun and weird. I met a girl. Her name is Ruby and I got to follow her on IG.

From her pics she had four siblings and only a dad. She honors her mom and aunt on the day they die every year.

She also has other family members that I can’t remember all their names.

My phone binged.

It was text from dad. He said that he is stuck in an extended long meeting with the Roses and Smiths and to eat diner without him. 

The Roses founded, owned and run Roses Enterprises, the best engineering company in the country. Their son, Mark is active CEO. The Smiths founded, owned, and run Souls. Richest social media platform and entertainment industry in the world. There current CEO was a near elderly woman named Marian Smith. 

The Roses and Smiths are cousins.

We live a massive penthouse that compose of six bedrooms, seven and half bathrooms, etc.

I went to eat dinner that the chief had made before heading home.

I started eating dinner at 7. Dad doesn’t come home until 11 at night and goes to work at 9 in the morning.

While eating my schedule was sent to me for the following day. It’s August, which means back to school shopping.

That results to new uniforms and supplies for school. To my high school social life, RSVP to Sweet 16 parties. Academics meant studying for AP classes and finishing up the remaining summer homework. Luckily it’s not that much.

“Hey, baby brother.” Amber came in. She has straight brown shoulder-length hair, light brown skin and eyes. She’s 5’8, a beauty mark below her left eye. She was wearing hiking gear. She went on a nature preserve in Vacuo with her club. She just came back today.

She came over and patted my head.

“Hey sis. How was it?”

“Great. You should have seen it Oscar. The mountains were beautiful, the wind was magnificent and water so pure.”

“I bet Tukson had the same fun.”

“Oh yeah he did.” She said with a love sick smile.

Those two have been dating since Freshman year. They are the “It” couple of the school.

“So, do we have the same appointment time for the uniform or have different times.”

“Same. Dad wants to make sure you have clothes that fit you right, and not ones that hung on you.”

“Hey, I like baggy clothes. They feel nice.”

“It’s fine for regular clothes, just not school uniforms. Besides you still have your green hoodie. Just wear that.”

“Hmm. You’re right.”

“I’m older. I have to be.”

Both of us laugh. It was going to be sad when she goes to college. I know she will be great wherever she goes. It’s just she’ll be gone. And I’ll be left with

Green.


	3. Part 3: Birds 🐦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain bird's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: “Birds of a feather, flock together”

Hi, the name’s Qrow Branwen and no my first name is not spelled wrong.

I have five kiddos living with me and more on the outside.

My kids are all special in their own way and not the parents special way.

Like Sparrow skills to make rags into great clothes that she gets commissions from the hood. I taught her how to budget and save effectively.

Ruby was able to use her engineering skills to create beds that stuck to the wall giving more space in their rooms. It only took her 2 hours for 5 beds with everyone’s help.

Each and everyone single one of them will go far in life as long as they keep learning and never stop moving forward.

My late wife, Summer, and her cousin, Izzy, were the best people in my life. I would not be the man I am with out them, the kids and the rest of the family.

Summer pushed me to get my teaching degree in community college and Izzy motivated me to go her in education.

They will always be missed and the two left behind five angles I get the honor of calling my kids.

Today Ruby had an event but I had to miss most of it because of a meeting.

Basically the higher ups wanted me to go to Signal Academy, the preppy, private high school or the exclusive Beacon University. Their reasoning for it was that I was the best teacher in the school. Which is actually true. I teach Engineering, English and Math when needed.

But am I going to be someone’s puppet?

Hell No!

I told them that I have enough on my plate as it is with family and my upcoming degree. Don’t need the added stress and anxiety of snobby and rich people breathing down my throat.

They told me to consider it and give them an answer my the end of the school year.

The next topic was the replacement for the new gym teacher since she retired last year. Lovely old woman now gets to live in Mistral with her grandkids. Happy ending. No new detail about the guy just that we are going to met him two days before the year start.

Left close to two, picked up Marrow and watch Ruby blow everyone away.

That’s my girl.

My dinner, Mel had bought Chinese food from up the street and everyone huddled together in my living room.

Once I told them about the new teacher the kids immediately had went to their phones and trying to find this guy.

They found him.

Taiyang Xiao Long

Married, two daughters and hella rich. Owns lots of gyms and fitness places.

Why he want to work at a public school is beyond me.

Ruby was smiling into her phone while the others were making conspiracy theories about this guy.

It probably that Oscar kid. Kid seems nice...

Enough.


	4. Part 4: Fitting in Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire scorn is sometimes not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: “Fashion is not about clothes, it is about a look” by Carine Roitfeld.

My name is Cinder Ella Fall.

I am a princess according to mother, which means I must be perfect from looks to grades. I always love sewing since was little. My birth mom, Mary Flora, taught me. I often think of her a lot but I never tell mother that. It would be seen as ungrateful. I rather not think how my birth father or stepmother treated me. It was rather ... an unpleasant to say the least.

Sewing has been a majority part of my life. I learned to sew clothes by the age of 5(for survival). I always loved to create my own dresses, skirts and tops.

When mother adopted me she quickly threw me into extensive and expensive sewing lessons. In addition to numerous etiquette lessons, modeling lessons and speech therapy for my speech impairment at the time.

I was to be the daughter of an upper class lady. To never show weakness in anything I do. Stay on top. My body must also be at perfection, to like those in the magazines. 

Most of the time she is away on business trips out of the country. Leaving me to my own devices.

I have a side girl, Emeralda or Emerald for short. She follows me like a lost puppy because I saved from her bullies in her freshmen year. Since then I have taken under my wing. Now under my guidance she is also one of the most popular girls in Signal Academy.

Even with all the great qualities of my life I feel ...

Empty.

I am mean to others because that is all I was taught. Hurt them before they can hurt me.

Fashion to me is my only escape. Even though I can’t wear the clothes I want outside for the risk of damaging my reputation.

Today mother had scheduled my school uniform fitting appointment with the Pine children. She had been trying to win their father, her ex husband, back for decades now.

I feel like they don’t really like me because of mother’s antics.

The limo stopped in front of “School Beauty.”. Where the elites schools uniforms are bought from. I sign in and is taken to the back of the room into one of the dressing rooms.

Inside velvet curtains decorate the walls with a mirror on each of the four walls.

Our school uniform for the girls consist of a plaid maroon or black skirt, white blouse or polo shirt, and any shoe that is not five inches high.

I step out of the room wearing a sample of a black skirt and white blouse. The seamstresses soon crowded around me like a bunch of birds.

Eight other children where here with me. The Schnee children, the Pines, and Xiao Long-Branwens and Emerald.

The women did their job and finished in a matter of minutes.

I filled out the remaining of the form and told that my uniforms will be done and delivered in two days.

I thank them and left the store and headed back to the limo. Emerald was going to the city with her dad to look at colleges.

When I reach home I changed out of street clothes and into a red sport bra and solid black leggings. I looked into the full body mirror in my room and examined my body. 

When I ate my dinner I went to the bathroom and did my "routine". After that, I got on my treadmill and exercised for two hours before going to bed.

Clothes are to represent a look not just for style.


	5. Part 5: Skyscraper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always two sides to every coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From quote: “Yeah it’s a long way down, but I’m closer to the clouds up here.”

My name is Mark Rose, the youngest of the Rose family.

I’m a current CEO of Rose Enterprises. The best engineering company in the country.

My family consist of my mother, Solstice, and father, Raymond Alfred Rose.

There is one member that was lost years ago.

Let’s start from the beginning.

My parents were arranged to be married by the time they were in high school. They were both fourteen years old at the time. Starting high school and engaged to be married. My father is from old money and his family were looking for an obedient, respectful wife. That is where my mother comes into play. Her family were religious, middle class people. To her father they saw my family as an opportunity for my mother to have a better life, to her mother it was an opportunity for her to get a better life. My paternal grandparents believed that my mother would make the perfect wife because she was a good church girl and therefore she would also be pure in every aspect. My mother agreed to the union because she wanted to make her father proud and father agreed for only inherit the company. By the end of their high school academic career they were married at the rip age of 18.

My father became CEO by the time they were 25. My grandfather created the company.

My mother is a socialite and committed, active member of the church she grew up in. She is also an admitted gardener.

From their union they created two children. My older sister Summer Evangeline Grace Rose and me, Mark Richard Tony Rose

My father was mostly absent in our childhood. He would work and attend events but he was a workaholic.

My older sister, Summer, was the favorite. She was everything our parents wanted. Perfect child around. Loved by everyone around her. Her best friend was our distant cousin, Elizabeth Grace Teal Alana Smith, they called themselves the Graces because of their shared name. 

I admit I was jealous. And my jealousy costed me.

I outed her secret, and by doing so I destroyed our relationship.

She was seeing some guy named Qrow and wanted to be an artist.  
Our parents would never approve of him or her dreams. I knew this but didn’t expect the outcome would be disastrous.

I told our parents and they were livid. Apparently they have found a few suitors for her to marry and would have her be a socialite like mother. They argued and our parents gave her an ultimatum. Break things off with this guy and marry one of the suitors or be cut out.

She found out it was me and called me a monster.

The reason I told them was because I found her sketch book accidentally when I went to look for her in her room. I told her they were stupid dreams and she responded by telling me that I had to right to snoop in her room. In addition, that her dreams and romantic partners are neither stupid nor any of my business.

The next morning a note stated that she left.

My parents were distraught, mainly mother. My father just buried himself into more work. My mother spent her days in the garden, going to church and praying that her daughter would return. I later learn that my parents were having a rough patch in their marriage because my father cheated on my mother with his secretary and mother did not leave him because where would she go. She spent majority of her life at his side, what would she do with her life now.

I felt heartbroken. I caused tremendous pain and what did it leave me with. Shame and a title that I now loathed

A year later my cousin Elizabeth Grace followed suit. She was only a older year from me and a year younger than Summer. She was furious with what I had done and stopped speaking with me. We were never close as she is with Summer but it stilled hurt to know that aliened my a family member, or do I have the right to call them that. A few weeks later Summer sent me a letter addressed to only me. In her letter she stated she is deeply hurt by me and is very happy with her new husband. She never wanted to see or hear from me or our parents ever again and vice verse. She also commented that she and Qrow, her husband, had taken Elizabeth Grace in and she is fine. So I should not worry about her safety. 

That was almost 20 years ago and she kept her word.

I became heir and live alone. In my massive penthouse. I never married or had children because I feel that I would repeat history with my own children.

My parents are miserable but are still together for image only.

I mainly see them at church and events. Again just for show.

My jealous scarred my life.


	6. Part 6: School starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year begins for the gang. What will the year bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do what is right, not what is easy.”

It was finally the day.

Labor Day weekend had passed.  
All Summer Assignments were completed and the first Monday had rolled around. The kids of the city knew what that meant.

Time to go back to school.

The day begun at 5:45 am when the alarm rang.

Ruby had been sleeping and almost fell from her bed. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room she shared with the other four girls.

Nora had gotten up and headed to the bathroom they all shared.

7:00 am rolls around and everyone in the house is awake. Dad is on his first cup of coffee and everyone is eating breakfast. School starts at 8:00 but doors open at 7:15.

Ruby is wearing a black wallet-chain mini denim skirt with plaid patterned red and black leggings underneath. Black leather ankle boots at the bottom. She wore a solid red corset under a black denim jacket. A single black ribbon silver cross choker around her neck. Her nails painted with a bright red background with a crescent moon and burning rose colored in red in the corner of her nail.

Robin wore a red shirt and black jeans and boots. Wearing a similar choker to his twin. A pair of black retro squared glasses over his eyes.

Nora wore a white warp with a pink circle skirt where her insulin pump was showing. She covered it in bright pink jewels and white ribbons. She had on white and pink high tops over white knee socks. Her nails were painted with white background and a pink hammer with a lightning strike on each nail. 

Sparrow wore an orange spaghetti strap top and a black maxi skirt. She wore black high tops with orange stockings. In addition an orange choker and a bright sliver necklace. She died a streak of her hair ginger and always have feather styled in the hair. Feather dangling earrings. Her nails painted bright ginger with a black feather design. 

C wore a violet mullet skirt with a black bell sleeved shirt. Black stockings and violent high tops. Silver stud pierced earrings. Violet painted nails with a black broken star design on each nail. 

Dad had wore a gray polo shirt and black jeans with black dress shoes. His fingers decorated in black shinny nail polish and silver rings.

After breakfast the kids chose to get to the school by themselves and gathered their stuff.

Ilia wore a short black overall over a brown T-shirt with black sneakers. 

Adam with a blazing red T-shirt with black pants and finger-less gloves. His sunglasses covering his face. 

They meet up with the other kids and headed to the school. Once there they took a selfie knowing for a few it was the last one.

The gang crowded around the entrance of the school where C made a little speech with both words and sign language. 

Then they entered the school and with a feeling that it would be an interesting year ahead.


	7. Part 7: Crashing Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a crash to start a spark.

Oscar was at his locker when the last class of the first day of school had just ended.

It was like the usually “nice to see to you” and “How was your summer” conversations. Then Headmaster Lionheart made a speech of how Junior year is the most important academic year of our high school career. How we must stay on top of our grades. Then it was classes, turning in summer assignments and receiving syllabi.

Oscar decoded that before heading to my club meeting he would go to the after school cafe.

CVFY Elements.

Last year now Senior couple Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina opened a cafe as a side business. They partnered with Fox Alister and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Schools from Vale High to Signal Academy went to their cafe.

Oscar entered the cafe seeing multiple teens surrounding the tables and spaces with beverages and food with them. The cafe itself was very spacious and open. There were several tables and chairs in the center and over the counter near the window.

Oscar bought a chocolate with wipe cream that had drizzled caramel syrup.

Oscar saw Ruby there. She had bought chocolate chip cookies and had her back turned from the people. She was texting on her phone when Weiss Schnee came. Weiss had not been paying attention and was holding an ice cold coffee so when Ruby turned around to walk out Weiss crashed into her. Spilling the whole beverage upon Ruby. Luckily her phone was not damaged but her clothes were soaked.

“Watch where you are going you dolt!!! You’ll be paying for that !!!” Weiss screamed at her.

“Me!! You’re the one who bumped into me miss “princess”!

“I did no such thing you imbecile”

“You did Snow White or does Ice Queen more accurate.”

“How dare you!!!” Weiss was at this point very red in the face.

Oscar came up to them.

“Weiss you spilled the drink on her.”

“I did NOT”

“Actually you did Weiss”

Pyrrha Nikos came up. She is Signal’s best champion beside Yang. One of the most popular girls in school.

“You were not paying attention and crashed into her.”

“That’s not possible”

“Yeah it is”

A blonde boy with blue eyes came up with his phone in his hand.

The phone showed a video of what we done. By the time the video ended Weiss red face of anger was quickly replaced with embarrassment.

“I-I”

“Stupid and too prideful for your own good. Ring a bell Ice Princess.”

Blake Belladonna had spoken. The two have never gotten along. Maybe it was because of their backgrounds, families or personalities that made them so harsh toward each other.

“Okay everyone cool it. Little Red come with me to the back. Weiss clean this up since you caused this. The rest of you go back to what you were doing.” Coco commanded and guided Ruby to the back room. Yatsuhashi handed Weiss a mop.

“Thanks sticking up to Ruby back there.”

“No problem, my name’s Oscar.

“Jaune.”

“Well Jaune theses are Blake and Pyrrha.”

“Nice to meet you guys”

Ruby came out in a black hoodie with a plastic bag with her soaked clothes in them.

“I’m so sorry about this. The hoodie and you’re next purchase is on the house.” Coco said.

“It’s fine. It’s not you’re fault about what happen. Why was she so mean about it.”

“That’s Weiss Schnee for you. Cold and spiteful.” Blake said.

“Well Jaune and I have to go. Clubs start soon and luckily I have extra tops in my locker.”

“Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and here’s a recipe to get those coffee stains to be removed.” Coco handed her a piece of paper.

“Thanks. And Oscar thanks for standing up for me.”

“No problem” Oscar said with a hint of pink appearing on his face.

When Jaune and Ruby left, Weiss had left long ago to get to choir practice and the student council meeting.

“Despite me not having the ability to see, it seems to me that little Oscar has a crush on the girl.” Fox had said using his cane to guide him to the remaining group.

“What are you talking about. She just someone I met before.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.”

With that Oscar left the cafe to his Agriculture Organization meeting.

The crash still heavy on his mind.


	8. Part 8: Clubs and Insight

It is 4:00 pm and Nora Branwen was on her break from cheer practice. Her orange was pulled up in a ponytail with a light pink scarf. She was wearing pink sports bra and black sports leggings.

She was sitting on a metal bench inside the massive gym where all sport activities took place. The gym itself was very spacious and very tall. Colored in Vale’s green colors.

After school most kids go to extracurricular activities. For example, soccer practice, robotics or musical theater. It is in each student school most of the time.

Not in this AU.

The clubs do meet and participate in their school but recently the school board and city hall came up with an experiment. To combine all talented and make them look good.

Back to the story.

Nora was checking her pump because she had a tendency to forget to check her insulin levels.

The last time she forgot it was a bad experience all around.

Then all of a sudden the football team came into the space. There were a certain group of five boys that were mainly rowdier because of some video they were watching.

Nora didn’t need to be like her sister to know that those five were giving off bad aura. She got up and exited the room through the opposite door.

The five boys followed her. It was empty hallway which made the alarm bells in Nora’s head ring louder. She walked faster toward the cheer practice room and the boys were moving closer to her.

Then a deep, tall man screamed  
“ Winchester, Lark, Thrush, Bronzewing, Marigold!!!! What are you doing the locker room is that way!!”

The five reluctantly turned around to the man that yelled at that. Nora was very relieved to that.

“Are you okay”

That voice was vaguely familiar and then it hit her.

“Ren”

The person in question was 5’9 with pale white skin. Long black hair with a streak of pink hair and sakura colored eyes. He was dressed in a green and pink changshan with black pants. He had a pink bracelet on his left wrist.

“Hi, Nora... it’s been a while”

“More like years. How have you been. Still sleepy still.”

“Not anymore. But you pointed out something that my family never considered.”

“What do you mean?”

Before he could respond Ilia called her back into practice.

“Sorry I have to go. Practice ends at 6, you can talk to me then.”

“That’s fine I’m volunteering to teach Chinese language lessons in one of the free rooms. That’s when the lessons end. See you in the front.”

“Yeah” With that two parted ways.

“Hey what that all about?”

“Just seeing an old friend. Now I have to coach Peach and tell her I have make an complaint.”

The cheerleaders then went to practice.  
~~~~  
People were scary.

They can be loud and rude.

Mean and nasty with their words.

They can make me uncomfortable when they talk to me because I know they are judging me.

I hate being judged.

But I love performing on stage.

You are a different person. People judge the character and not you.

Auditions were in a week but today it was just handing out information and telling about the requirements for being in the group.

This was not my first performance but it was my first in a larger group and with a new director.

I was sitting in the back while everyone was sitting in the front. I was texting dad when a boy sat next to me.

He was 5’2.5 with pale white skin. White hair and light blue eyes wearing fancy clothes.

It made me very uncomfortable. But didn’t move because it would have made things look weird to others.

For a couple of minutes it was silent but comfortable.

He aura was cold but comfortable.

Then...

“Hello, my name is Whitley and you are?”

On instinct I signed which resulted in his confused face.

I internally panicked and was thinking the worse case scenarios.

“Sorry I don’t understand sign language.”

I wrote my name down on my phone and showed it to him.

“Clarissa is a beautiful name. Do you mind if I call you Claire instead of C.”

I blushed and nodded. He smiled sweetly.

Then the new director then proceeded to talk on the stage and we both turned our attention to that.

Whitley was definitely different than most people I have meet.  
:::::  
At Torchwick’s fashion

Roman was sweeping up a bit. It was the first day back to school week and most customers come to fit clothes that came to be too big or tight.

The bell rang and Roman looked up and saw someone he thought he never see again.

Hei Xiong or known as Junior by most people. He was 6’11, pale white skin with gray eyes and black hair. He owns many successful clubs and have great connections throughout the city.

In addition, Roman’s ex.

He came in as a man in desperation.

“Welcome to Thorwick’s Fashion. How can I help you.” It was strange that after 5 years he came into his place of business.

“Hey Ro, I need some help it’s for my girls.”

“What’s wrong.”

“In a few weeks its their 16th birthday party and we ordered a custom dress for them. It was supposed to be made in Mistral but the factory was caught on fire and it would take 2 to 3 months to get it back running. I called every shop but no one is taking new clients. I’m hoping if you can make them the dresses, please. I will pay for all the materials and the making of the dress.”

Roman didn’t like Junior because how they ended things. But he was not going to punish the girls for their father’s mistakes. Besides it’s been a while seen he the little girlies.

“Bring them in as soon as you can. I leave the shop open late and bring my assistant on board. She lives for these things. I need an idea of what they want and a picture or sketch of the original dresses. I need to take measurements ASAP.”

“You’ll do it?” Sounding hopefully.

“Yes. Sweet sixteen are a big thing for a girl. Not to mention two. I’m not allowing our past to mess with their party. Does coming at 8 tonight good for everyone?”

“Yes. Thank you Roman so much for this.”

“No problem”

He left and Roman could not feel but feel that a piece of his heart wanted him back.


	9. Connections

Marrow Amin had just started his new job at a nonprofit law firm. So far he is only doing coffee runs and filing papers. The co workers are really nice. He got to listen in to their work schedules and got some good advice for representing cases.

Today two of the lawyers were asked to go to Atlas Cooperation, for some business. They asked Marrow to join in to look observe. He accepted and immediately felt out of place.

Atlas Cooperation was located in a skyscraper building. There were 102 floors, each braced with glass windows.

They were on the 12th floor and when they entered the room there were six other lawyers with their laptops in front of them, typing away. They were wearing fancy clothes from brands such as Adel and had tech from top companies such as Atlas itself.

Marrow was instructed to sit in the corner by himself by one of the lawyers. His coworkers took offense from that and were about to speak up when Marrow silenced them. He told them that is was only for an hour and he could do his schoolwork. Once they leave they were done.

Marrow was used to racism. Used to others seeing him as less for a multitude of reasons that would feel like an essay that if listed and reasoned.

His coworkers reluctantly agreed and they worked. True or his word, Marrow was doing his schoolwork and brushing up on business law. When one of the lawyers cussed out something and everyone else was getting annoyed.

Apparently one of the workers had mixed up a document and the others did not know how to fix it.

One of the coworkers asked if Marrow could help. The others scuffed irritably at the mention.

Marrow walked over and fixed that document in less than 10 minutes, then went back to his seat and to his studies. This shocked the rest of lawyers expect the ones that came with Marrow. For the rest of the time was left with putting arrangements in order.

When Marrow’s group packed up to leave and were heading out off the building a voice of a male called for them.

Turning their heads they saw a group of five people coming toward them.

The one in the center was self recognizable.

James Ironwood, CEO of Atlas. Dressed in a fine white overcoat, underneath a navy sweater with a red tie. Black boots and a single white glove on his right hand.

Compared to him to Marrow. Marrow was a sore thumb. He decided to have his hair braided fluffy ponytail styled with flowers clips by the kids. A sea foam dress shirt with black suspenders. Black pants and brown boots. Another reason he wanted to nope out of the place as quickly as possible.

The rest of his group wore a similar fashion of business but had their own style incorporated. One them also stood out as well to Marrow.

Clover. The man that he met at the center.

“He works here?!” Marrow pondered to himself.

“Young man, I would like to speak to you.”

“It’s Marrow Amin, sir” He answered nervously. He just wanted out of there.

“Marrow, I would like for you to intern here.”

“What?!”

He and his fellow coworkers were flabbergasted.

Did James Ironwood, CEO of Atlas Cooperation, former military and head of technology just ask Marrow Amin. The college student, to work with him?!

“I see much potential in you, Marrow and I believe that you will fully thrive here.”

Marrow couldn’t speak. All he could do was look at him, then his coworkers and back at James.

“I-I have to think about this.”

“Of course, I’ll give you my office contact and you phone in your answer.” James handed him a business card.

Marrow took it and the five people walked away.

Marrow looked at his coworkers who were starting at him. He had barely been working there for a month and now he had this massive opportunity in front of him.

Once they were in the car they told him that this is a huge opportunity and whether he chose to do with it they would have no hard feelings about it.

All Marrow could do was stare at the card in his hand.  
/\/\/\/\/\  
Lie Ren was thankful for a lot of things in his life.

The main one currently was his ability of still being alive.

He was currently waiting at the front of the building. His parents were behind him. They both wanted to talk to Nora.

She came outside wearing a pale a bubblegum pink one shoulder sweater and black leggings with pink sneakers. He notice a small machine with wires attached to her hip. Her hair was still up in a ponytail with her light pink scarf.

The Ren’s walked up to her and bowed slightly.

Nora looked confused and repeated the action.

“Nora, these are my parents. Li and An Ren.”

“Hello”

An Ren walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

Nora confused but felt no real threat to her. And let her hug her.

When released, An stood by her husband.

“Nora we need to talk.”  
/\/\/\/\/\  
Qrow Branwen had a comfortable first day of school. The kids were excited for having him as a teacher. The new P.E teacher, Tai is cool. A little bit of a dork but overall a good person.

He received texts from Nora and C that they both got a ride home, Sparrow is with Roman for a job, and one from Ruby about coffee being spilled on her.

He was sitting outside and was talking with Robin about his first day of school. He was excitedly talking about how his classes were going.

Then Qrow noticed a figure staring at them. Qrow told Robin to go inside and at first confused, complied.

As soon as he left. Qrow stood up and shouted at the person to come closer but stay some distance.

The figure shocked Qrow.

There stood a tall woman with blazing red eyes, pale white skin and long wild black hair. Wearing black dress pants and a crimson red dress shirt with black high heel boots.

He recognized that face from anywhere. It was easy because it was looking at a mirror.

Even after almost 20 years and the only things that have changed were the few added gray hairs in her black mane. And maybe a few wrinkles.

“Raven?” Qrow breathed.


	10. Part 10: Ready, Set, Go

It has been almost 20 years since I’ve seen my brother. The last time we saw each other we did not end on good terms. I had said some whether rather harsh words that I deeply regret.

I made a living for myself. Meet my now husband, Tai, found out why I was so angry and had two girls.

When Tai had came home from his new job and talked about someone named Qrow at his job. He said that he looked like the male version of me.

I quickly told him and the girls that I had an errand to run and be back soon. Got into my car and left.

I have never made the attempt to see him because I thought he left the country. That was his plan growing up in foster care. That he left this miserable place and make a living for himself in Vacuo.

I parked a couple of blocks away from his home and started walking. I found him, at the steps of an apartment building. He was talking to a teenage looking boy but I couldn’t see his face. Just the back of an eye patch.

Qrow looked older, healthier, better than the last time they saw each other.

He spotted me and just stared at each other.

“Raven. What are you doing here?”

“I- I was just in the neighborhood.”

“Yeah, right. And the sky will start falling. What’s your real reason for coming”

“You work with my husband.”

He looked confused at first and then a light went off in his head.

“Tai is your husband? Did you change your last name.”

“Yes and no. I miss you and wanted to see how you are doing.”

“I missed you too, Rae. A lot has changed since we parted ways.”

“How about we meet for lunch this Saturday, you can chose the place.”

“That sounds nice.” He smiled, something he rarely did genuinely in our childhood.

We chatted and exchanged contact information before we parted ways. But this time we will be seeing each other again.  
:::::::::::  
Jaune

Jaune Arc had just entered the building the same time as the remaining members of the Rose-Branwen-Smith house.

Jaune turned his keys into his two bedroom, one bathroom apartment. He took off his shoes and place his bags on his on the ground.

He found Marrow with his long hair flowing free from the braid he had earlier. Clothed in an over sized blue sweatshirt and wearing shorts. He was also listening to music from his phone. The sweatshirt is something that he and C used as a coping mechanism when they feel overwhelmed. And Marrow likes to listen to music to help him think.

Jaune took out his phone and texted C a message. And then proceeded to walk toward the kitchen and made two cups of chamomile tea. Then he went to sit next Marrow on the couch. Jaune gave Marrow a dog shaped coffee mug while he held a moon mug. The mugs were made we they went to ceramics when they first met. Now a days they like to make and collect mugs together.

“Hi, mug buddy.” Jaune

“Hi, mug child”

They both laughed at their silly nicknames. They both took a sip of the hot beverages and listened to the music.

“How was work today.”

“It was fine. We went to Atlas then James Ironwood offer me an internship at Atlas.”

“Your kidding. That’s amazing Marrow.”

“Yeah, if it was not for my underlying emotions and fear of messing up getting in the way. I would be youngest one in there and that’s not counting the fact that I’m a Faunas in a human dominant building. What if I fail, then I would be a laughing stock.”

“And”

“That guy from Ruby’s event. He works there too.”

“So Mr. Sherlock works there too.” Jaune cracked a smile which resulted in Marrow lightly punching him in the arm. They both chuckled.

“Marrow I would tell you what to do but you should seize every opportunity that appears in front of you. And beside Mr. Sherlock would like it as well.”

“His name is Clover first off. And I wish I had a sign.”

Then violin music was playing from outside. Jaune stopped the music on the phone so they can listen properly to the new music. Every day C would go on the roof and practice her violin. The whole neighborhood knew about this and were very welcoming to the idea. They often sent song requests to her, asking her if they could play or cover said song.

Jaune texted her if she could cover Already by Beyoncé. And that was the song she was currently playing.

Marrow bobbed his head to the music. And Jaune got up and dance to the song. He made funny moves that made Marrow laugh, and joined in.

By the time, it was over Marrow was making a phone call.

Jaune then picked up his bag from the ground and head to his room. All while smiling and humming to the violin cover Survivor by Destiny’s Child.  
::::::  
Whitley

When I dropped off Claire I did not leave immediately. Instead I stayed for an extra 20 minutes until I instructed the driver to leave.

In that time, I heard her play two songs and I recorded them on my phone. She is a very talented violinist and she looks so confident, free and beautiful while playing. It was as of every worry disappeared the moment she picked up her violin. Perhaps I could conceive her to join our orchestra.

Eventually I had to reluctantly leave the scene to go back to the mansion. The drive back held no talking, just as I like it.

However, despite the complete silent it usually is, I listened to the songs Claire played on my phone. With my headphones of course. Then we pulled up to the house and I proceeded to put away my phone and put on a neutral expression over my face. My mask from the pain.

The door opened and I stepped out of the car with my Cross-body bag over my shoulder. I walked up the steps and into the door. Von met me there.

Von has been my best friend since we were five. He knows me best. But no one can know because we be hard for him because he’s a Faunas and liking the Schnee’s would be a problem. For me, father would never approve of him and possibly have me sent away.

We talked about some things as I walked into the foyer of the house. Then he stopped and heard footsteps of father and took me. I told him to go because I did not want him or his family to get in trouble. He left through one of the hidden doors where the security cameras would not caught him.

Father strolled down the massive steps toward him. His crisp white suit, blinding any eye. His eyes full of unforgiving judgement and precise calculation. He could literally freeze the entire.

“Welcome home, Whitley.”

“Good afternoon, Father. How was your day?” Always talk about him first and make eye contact. Weiss and Winter learned that the hard way.

“Stressful and on top of that I had to punish your sister today.”

“How unfortunate. May I ask how she deserves her punishment.”

“She made a fool out of herself and the family name in public. And it was recorded. It is a good thing that you never inherited your sisters’ in capabilities.”

“It is a good thing then.”

“How was school and the meeting, son”

“It was breezily easy. The meeting was very informative.”

“Wonderful. Sent me the dates you need for practice so the driver can take you.”

“Of course, Father. I will do so right away.”

“Good. Now dinner will be in your room because you arrived late today. You are to eat and then proceeded with homework and studying until bed. Understood.”

“Understood, father:”

“Good, you are dismissed.” Then he walked up the steps to his office.

I let of a deep exhale of air out of my nose and walked to my room. As I was walking I passed Willow. She was her usual drunk, unresponsive, lazy, unaware self.

This woman was suppose to be my mother yet I could not remember a single thing she ever did for me that was motherly. She didn’t even acknowledged me, just held on that ridiculous bottle of alcohol. The only mother figure I ever had was my grandmother. My grandfather’s wife, Fiona.

We walked past each other as if we were strangers living in the same house.

I reached my room and saw that dinner was placed on my desk.

I walked over there and heard one of the hidden doors open. It was Von, with a tray of food in his hands.

“Thought you could use some company. What took you so long to come back though.”

“Was dropping off a new friend I meet at the theater. She plays the violin and it is absolutely amazing to hear.”

“You got a recording?”

“You know it.”

We ate, listened and did our homework together. Eventually we had to part ways and Von took the trays and left the same way he came in. I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Dreaming of the violinist of my dreams.


	11. Our Organized Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have not been posting. This year and life in general has been keeping me on my toes, so I am going to post whenever I can from now on. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!!!!

**Adam**

It was well late in afternoon, soon to be night. Most teens were just getting out of their jobs and after school activities. While others were at home or with their friends. In an old brick apartment building, on the second floor, there was a high school senior boy in his bedroom doing his homework. He had bull horns on his head with auburn colored hair styled in a wild manner.

Adam was doing homework in his bedroom that he shared with MM. The boys liked this living arrangement because they are very close. Papers were spread across his bed in one may called, 

were organized chaos. To the average person it was a chaotic spread of sheets of paper. To Adam, they are in his organized system. His sunglasses were discarded on his pillow and in its place was a black eye patch while he focused on his work. He at home he wore he never had never been without a cover 

The room itself was small. It had a metal bunk bed, where Adam slept on the top buck and Michael-Mateo slept on the bottom. Their drawers were directly across from their bunks. A single door to the closet next to them where people leave and enter from. Posters of Faunas heroes, tennis players, pictures of tennis, debate matches, family and friends spread across the walls.

He had just recently got off the phone with a venue to finalize the booking of the reservation for his class’s prom. The school got a generous donor and was willing to pay the rent of the room. The reservation is located at the Forever Fall Banquet Hall, the most fancy and exclusive place to host a party in Vale. They were able to get the biggest room they had, really unusually though.

MM had just opened the door to their room, the sound alerting Adam to lift his head. MM had been dressed in dark blue sweats and a navy bunny hug. Along with dark colored sneakers and a tennis gear bag across his shoulder. He was practicing earlier and had just come back from the court.

Adam waved his hand to get his attention, when he did he looked up. MM signed to come up and Adam moved his papers as he came up the ladder to make room. When up they both chatted about school and other things.

“Hey, brother” Adam had said, while doing his homework, he was still in a direction where MM could read his lips. He was thinking of getting his homework done, talking to his brother, eating dinner and writing in his journal later. In his mandatory therapy sessions his therapist would just make small talk and talk to Adam as if he could not understand himself. To Adam while annoying, it was fine as long as his medication was not changed he did not care. He and C had their own writers’ time to write in their journals about their day or whatever was on their minds.

“What’s up bro” MM has signed. He preferred to use sign language and read lips than relying on his hearing aids. His hearing aids were just as old as his abuelita's mechanical eyes. They would make any audible sound detected sound screeching. He could not get better hearing aids or the cochlear treatment because his family would not be able to afford them. He was not going to put his family into debt for any reason, even if it was for a desire he could not have.

There was also the controversy of cochlear implants, which in itself was another major issue to be touched later.

At one point the two Seniors came to the discussion of college. They both want to attend schools out of the kingdom. The difference was that each boy wanted to go to a different kingdom for school.

MM wants to attend a school in Atlas or Mantle. He was a bit homesick. And as great Vale is, he wanted to experience the kingdom life as an adult. He also missed the cold and they also have one of the best tennis programs in the Remment. He wants to grow and spread their wings and fly in another familiar environment. In addition, they also had one of the best medical people and technologies and hoped he could have a consultation with a professional for better hearing aids.

While Adam wants to attend a school in Menagerie or stay within Vale. He wanted to be in a community where Faunus are more populated or at the very least respected. He also preferred warm weather over the cold any day of the year. The cold seasons often trigger his depression, because of the lack of sunlight and cold temperatures. In addition, the traumatic events from Atlas, the coldest place in Remment, triggers those memories because of the season. He also can not go to Atlas because of the criminal record he has there, that is fine by him. 

He never wanted to go back. 

They both have been wanting to go through their plans since they were in their Freshman year of high school. They had numerous discussions of how they would deal with the separation once it comes. 

But it did not make things easier. They have been attached to the hip since they were ten years old. To Adam, MM was the first kid to accept him for who he was and show true kindness. To MM, Adam was the first kid to not treat him differently just because of his living situation or his inability to hear normally.

Before the conversation could continue,  Ilia had come into the room. She had worn black leggings with a cinnamon colored cami tank top. She carried two bags on her; a cheerleading bag and her school bag. Her lesbians' pride flags were tagged on each bag. She made those three years ago when she came out to the family. 

She dropped her two bags near MM’s. Then proceeded to climb onto the bed and snuggle between her brothers with Adam combing through her hair while MM rubbed her back that lull her to sleep. They ended up changing the subject and they did homework without waking up their little sister. Adam had taken off her scrunchie leaving her hair to be flowing free. Her long brown hair was covering up her body, that she looked very similar to a brunette Rapunzel. While Ilia had her room, she often came into the boys’ room to hangout. She loves cuddles, snuggles and is a very touch-starved person in general. She lets down her hair when at home and around trusted people. 

Her family.

Then Maria called the three teens for dinner an hour later. The boys woke up Ilia and she was awakened by the shaking of her body and blinked awake. She followed MM toward the door, rubbing her eyes of sleep. Adam was the last one to leave the room but before he left he bookmarked his page in his workbook.

————

**Sparrow**

In a boutique shop, there were fabrics everywhere. Many hung throughout the ceilings, each had a space that looked as organized chaos. Near the front windows were two display mannequins. The first one was a child sized one, dressed in the private elementary school uniform that is located in their neighborhood. The other one was dressed in blue jeans with rips, and a fall colored top. 

The shop was currently closed but there were still people in the building. There was only a faint light in the back of the store. The rest of the front store lights were turned off.

Sparrow was currently in the back room which served as the dressing and fitting room. When Uncle Ro had asked if she could come in today for an emergency sweet sixteen dresses emergency, she jumped onto that opportunity real quick. She was ecstatic at hearing the news and is still very excited. 

Of all the types of clothing she made, making dresses is her favorite outfit to make. She loves the way the skirts fly freely and not restrict the legs at all. 

In the back of the shop were a few people. A man, a woman, two identical twin girls, Uncle Ro and her. Roman was measuring the longer hair twin, Melanie. She was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. While Sparrow was measuring the other twin, Miltiades, wearing the exact same outfit but wearing a red tank top instead of white and had shoulder length, bob cut hair.

Both girls had the same heights, waistlines and weight so their dresses would be almost identical in measurement.

“Well we will be able to recreate the two dresses and they will be done within the next two weeks and you come in that time for the fitting and any extra altercations.” 

“So it can be done?” Melanie asked, hope in her voice indicated. 

“Yeah, it can be done. If you want I can send you pictures of the process.” Sparrow had offered the two.

Both agreed to it leaving Sparrow distracted to hear the adults talking. Soon the four visitors left the shop, Roman and Sparrow locked up the shop for the night.

Then Roman walked the two designers toward an orange colored van with the shop’s logo on the side. Roman was driving with Sparrow riding in the passenger seat.

“So kid, how was the first day of school?”

“It was cool. Though I had to help Ruby with a fashion emergency.”

“Really” Uncle Ro raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he turned the corner.

“Yeah. She went to a café and got a drink spilled on her and changed her clothes at the café. When she got back to school I handed her a red tank top and black jogging shorts for practice. Then headed to the fashion club, what did you do” Sparrow had said and started playing with her hair.

“Not much kid, expect what you are helping me with.”

“Hey, uncle how do you know that man?”

“He’s my ex. Don’t want to go into why when I am still trying to figure it out.”

“He seems cool and who was that woman that was with them”

“That woman is his ex-wife, they split a long time ago.

“Well the girls seem nice though.”

“From what I heard they are, we did not get into that far into dating to meet each other kids yet. Now I know what you are thinking, and don’t we are adults and can figure it our own stuff. You kids do not have to get involved in our business.”

“But, Ro. We want you to be happy!!”

“I am happy. With all of you, the shop and my life.”

“Oh, okay.”

“That’s it. You are going to accept it just like that.”

“Yup, you are an adult and I am a child. There is nothing I can say to change your mind”

“Yeah right kid. I’m going to watch you like a hawk”

“Don’t you mean, like a Sparrow.”

Roman looked at her and soon the two busted out laughing. Roman was right about her accepting so easily. While she could not say anything to change his mind. There was no stopping her from doing something instead.

_________

**Robin**

He was talking to his dad one minute then the next he was sent ultimately inside the apartment without any warning. Which is very unusual behavior since Qrow is a very authoritative/relaxed parent.

Then looking out the window he saw a woman that looks like a complete carbon copy of his dad. Just the female version.

They were talking for a few minutes then they both parted ways. He wondered if that was the twin sister he talked about once. When they were little kids.

He remembered that day as clear as day.

*Flashback*

_ When they were about five years old; he, Ruby and four year old C. This happened before Nora and Sparrow became a part of their family. _

_ They were playing monster hunter and then C fell and got a cut on her knee. So Ruby took her to the bathroom to get a Band-Aid. _

_ Robin stayed behind and was sitting on the couch for their return. _

_ He then heard his daddy, mommy and auntie talking in the next room in low voices. He proceeded to get off the couch and listen in. _

_ “I can’t believe we got lucky and had twins. They look identical if they were not different sexes.” Mommy said in a happy voice. _

_ “Yeah, it probably had something to do with the fact that Qrow is a twin and we have relatives who are twins. It is also ironic that you two are also opposites sexes.” Auntie said to mommy. _

_ “Yeah, genetics are weird like that.” Daddy said, he couldn’t decipher in what mood though. _

_ Robin was thinking about how daddy was like he and Ruby. He’s a twin, twins love each other. So why hasn’t his twin ever visited? Why did he, Ruby or C know about them. _

_ Robin wanted to hear more of what they were saying when his sisters made a noise. Then he heard the adults make movements, that made him run back to his place on the couch and act as if he did not hear a word. _

_ When the girls came back, Ruby had a nurse hat on her head and was proclaiming to be nurse Ruby. C had a unicorn Band-Aid on her knee and was eating a lollipop with her right hand. The parents scooped up their children, placed them on their lap and the six of them watched tv together. _

_ However, little Robin had a question bugging in his mind. _

_ Daddy has a twin? _

**End of Flashback**

Robin never brought up the conservation to anyone. He felt that it was not placed to bring it up and hoped that it would be revealed at its own time. However it did not stop him from wondering who she was, what did she do for a living. What was the fallout that made two siblings cut contact with one another.

The front door opened and some of the people from his immediate family came in. They took off their shoes and were talking. C had finished playing her violin and was coming through the window in the living room. Closing the window behind her, she went to the girls’ room to put away her violin,  **_Animus_ ** . She came out a few minutes later. 

After a few minutes of talking and getting dinner, the oldest child of the family of six spoke up.

“I have something to tell you guys about.” Nora said in a shock and awe voice.

“What’s up Thora?” Dad said. The family gave her that nickname because of how strong she is in every sense of the word. She also has taken an interest in Norse mythology when she first came to Vale and has discovered she is named after strong people. Through her research she created her new legal name after her adoption; Nora Freya Valkyrie Branwen. The name Thora came from adding an ,a, to the name Thor. It also means the goddess of thunder and originated from Norse mythology as well. This was the only information she knew about her biological background. Only close family and friends know the significance of her names. 

“Well remember when I first came here. I had a friend named Ren, that I lost touch with.”

“I remember him. He gave you that wooden hammer. You still have it.” Ruby chided in.

“Yes, I do. Anyway, when we were kids he was always tired and was getting bullied. Well I thought he was getting bullied because he always had bruises all over him. I told him to tell his parents and go to the doctor. Turns out he had cancer.”

“CANCER!!!!!” We exclaimed loudly. We had all known about Ren. He was the first person Nora had talked about when she first came home. She was extremely quiet and distant from everyone, well except C. She had a way with people when they were uncomfortable or distressed. She was the silent comforter. 

“Yeah,  Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia . He was in the early stage when they caught it. Docs said it would have been worse if they had not gone by my recommendation. So, that is how he went, they moved here to Vale from Mistral a few years ago. He tried to contact me but by then I had already relocated and changed my name. His parents want to meet up with you, but for now we are in contact again.

“Wow, Nora, how do you feel that you saved a life.” Sparrow said, setting down the plates for dinner.

“It feels good to see Ren again, but I would not call myself a hero. I was just observant to my surroundings.” Nora stated, sitting down at the table, twiddling with her fingers.

“Well you are one, Thora. So you have his parents’ numbers. So I have a way to contact them if need be. I have a feeling we are to see more of him in the near future.”

“Well, look at it this way. Everyone meets people for a reason. To teach a lesson of some kind. Maybe your paths crossed again in order to finish some unfinished business. Maybe it is for love or just platonic companionship. You will never know until you give the relationship a try.” C had commented to the Viking girl, then went back to putting down the napkins. C may not speak as much, but when she did and was comfortable she gave excellent advice.

“Like, C had just stated give it a shot.” I added while putting the drinking glasses on.

“Hey, C can we talk for a bit.” Dad had gestured for the two talk in the back, leaving Rubes to finish the cooking.

C had then proceeded to follow her dad down the hallway to her room she shared with the other girls. Grabbing her violet colored blanket off the couch and wrapping it around herself. 

C had many secrets, but not all of them needed everyone to know. 

At least not yet.

________________

Qrow and his youngest went to the girls’ room to talk. C went to sit down on the homemade egg hammock that Ruby made last year. It was made of metal with cushions that were colored in all the girls colors. Each had taken some time to sit in the chair, it was their favorite seating place.

Qrow had sat criss cross applesauce on the floor. Looking up at his daughter, while she was hanging in the chair. 

“I got a call from the pharmacy. They said that your prescription is ready. Want to talk about it?”

C had her head down at this point, and was rubbing the fabric of her skirt. While C was diagnosed with social anxiety and selective mutism officially she had always declined medication. She never gave a reason, but nobody was going to push for an explanation. It is her body, her mind, her head, her decision. 

C had slid down to her dad’s level and had crawled in front of him. They were close but not touching, her head was up but was not making eye contact.

“I- I think, I want, I need to try something else. My nerves had gotten worse over time, and wanted to see my other options. I do not want to always be on edge when people talk to me, be on edge when I am in public or when I am alone. I want to be able to live and not be functional. ” She spoke softly on that statement, still averting her eyes from her father.

“That was what the appointment was about, honey.” Qrow hinted, rubbing her arm. She has always been afraid to seek help, even when she needs it. She never wanted to burden someone, something the entire family has been instilling in her since she first spoke about her fears.

However, change isn’t linear. There will always be setbacks in the journey.

“Yeah, wanted to know what I was getting into before telling you guys anything.” C shyly informed her dad, she was tracing her fingers on the patterns of her violet blanket. 

Qrow gestured for her to come closer, she had crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. He treated his fingers through her hair, she decided to style her hair in ghana braids for the next two to three weeks. She loves to style her hair, and learned how to take care of it by the black hairstylist down the hall. Her favorite style was doing twists.

“Soul, listen to me. I am proud of you.” C stopped tracing and focused her eyes on her dad. She had traces of worry and fear however it was mostly replaced with surprise.

“You recognized a problem, considered your options and made the decision that was/is best for you. It is a great skill to have, to identify your own problems and take steps to find the answer. I know you do not want to take the attention of others and is skittish of change but I am proud that you helped yourself. We will always be with you and don’t forget for one second that I will never stop worrying. You’re my kid, it's in my job description. Got it.” Qrow consoled his kid. He wanted to make sure the message would be heard, and if he had to get on a billboard with the message. He would.

At this point, C was thinking, absorbing the words her father she stated. She then kissed him on the cheek and smiled slightly. She then went back to laying back on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

Qrow was happy and content with this reaction. She was loud in her actions and writings. He just held her, at some point she fell asleep. Blanket wrapped her body, head on dad’s shoulder. 

Soon Sparrow called them for dinner. Gently waking her up, they went up to the door. Before leaving C added something.

“Can you please not tell the other just yet. I don’t want to ruin Nora’s moment.” 

“Of course, honey. I won’t say a word until you are ready”

With that the duo went to eat dinner with the family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, check it out:
> 
> @wd-queen


End file.
